StorytellerFNAF S1 E6:The Fight with ROBOTS
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: The Fazbears must defend Coal Town from the evil Daleks and Grey Mann's robots in this Season 1 finale! ( This is also a mid series finale for The Storyteller.)


The Fight With ROBOTS

Janet's POV:

" This can't be...no", I say out loud.

Jake looked at me confused, " Aren't those the robots the Spy has been talking about? There's no need to freak out."

"Those aren't regular robots...there Daleks! They will stop at nothing to destroy!"

I start to breathe faster and my heart pounds almost out of my chest. They were the ones that took me captive. They USED me! They were the ones to erase my memories. Or just scramble them. Wait...what if they recognize me? What if they didn't? So many questions, but I can't answer all of them.

" We won't be able to defeat them...we...we can't.', I say full of doubt and anxiety.

 _Where's the Storyteller when you need him most…_

Jake looked over to me and back. A confident look grew on to his face gripping his flame thrower.

" Oh come on how hard can it be?"

That's what I was afraid of. For him to say that. He took off the suit and ran up to one of them and tapped it on the head. The Dalek turned his head to face Jake. Jake looked at the thing and back at me and the group. The look he gave us was an unsure look. He slowly backed up.

" Uhhh, nice trash can. Be a good little trash ca-"

" YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" , it shouted.

"Jake, get out of there now!" I yelled.

It pointed its gun at Jake and fired. The beam shoot throw Jake, revealing his skeleton for a second and flashing back. Jake didn't get up.

" J-jake?", I said terrified.

I ran out to him and turned on my medigun.

" Come on...Work...WORK! Jake...you can't be dead...that's...that's impossible!"

 _It has to bring him back._

" Stupid STUPID GUN!" , I shouted.

" Janet! RUN! NOW!", Jake whispered.

I looked at him amazed. Then I became frightened. The Daleks turned and stared at me. I stood there looking at them.

" JANET MOVE!",

The Fazbear's took off. I had to run but I couldn't leave Jake.

" I..I…"

The Daleks interrupted, " IDENTIFY YOURSELF! IDENTIFY!",

I look at them with the scarred eyes I once had when I first encountered them. Soon the memory hit me.

" _Get away from me! Storyteller! HELP!", Janet yelled on the top of her lungs._

 _But it was too late. They closed in on her._

" _WHERE IS THE LOCATION OF THE DOCTOR'S SON?", they questioned._

" _I...I'm not gonna tell you! You won't get a word from me!", she snaps._

 _The Commander Dalek of the new Pangram moved toward Janet's left side._

" _YOU WILL COMPLY OR WE WILL EXTERMINATE YOU!"_

 _She backs up a bit._

" _N-no...NO! I am not telling you!", she yells again._

" _YOU WILL COMPLY! COMPLY!" ,The Commander Dalek said._

" _I. WILL. NOT. COMPLY!", she yells again defending her new friend._

 _Suddenly, the sound of the TARDIS could be heard. She looks towards the noise._

" _WHAT IS HAPPENING?! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!", The commander yelled._

 _She shook her head since she knew it was him. The TARDIS was more visible. It was materializing around her._

" _He's here...", she says very quietly to herself._

 _The Daleks start to disappear and the TARDIS doors were in view._

" _SHE IS ESCAPING! EXTERMINATE!"_

 _She gasps looking at them. The TARDIS fully materialized around her and she was completely inside. She can hear them shooting at the TARDIS. Fortunately, the Storyteller activated the shields. She turns around to see the Time Lord before her. He stood near the stairs smiling._

" _Well now, who do we have here?" The Storyteller said._

 _Janet went up to the Storyteller and hugged him._

" _Thanks for saving me. Again." , she said smiling._

" _What were you doing here anyway?" The Storyteller curiously asked._

" _Daleks. Lots of them.", she says looking around._

" _Yes, you're safe." , the Storyteller laughed slightly. "but that still doesn't answer my question. What were you doing on the Dalek ship?"_

 _She looks him confused, " But...I...they took me captive."_

 _The Storyteller looks at her._

" _Janet," he said calmly, " is there something you saw on the ship? Anything at all?"_

 _She looks around then she realizes and gasps,_

" _I...I saw..."_

" _Yes?" The Storyteller says interrupting her answer._

" _It was...It was info on you! Your father and everything!", she yells then she covers her mouth. She looks at him nervously._

" _Sorry for the outburst...but...your father...it's not...your not his son!", she says raising her voice. There was an awkward silence._

" _Storyteller?", she asks almost begging for an answer._

 _He began to speak, " You. Learned. About. My. Real. Father?"_

" _I didn't mean to. Storyteller...you're starting to scare me.", she says backing up._

 _._

" _How do did you find out?", He hissed._

 _She looked around, "Well...while I was here when they took me away, they showed information on you...I did not want to see it. But...I did. I found out.", she says a bit upset._

" _I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for this."_

" _It's ok. one little secret is not gonna change anything about my info about you.", she says trying to smile._

 _He didn't smile. He put both of middle and index fingers on her head. Janet closed her eyes._

" _What are you do-"_

 _She passes out and falls to the ground. The Storyteller caught her the moment she fell. The Storyteller placed her on the chair and looks down at her._

" _I'm so sorry for this…"_

Regular POV:

" _He...He...lied...",_ she says to herself.

She keeps looking around. She soon slips back to reality. Guns fired, laser shoot, it was chaos. Everyone ran to take cover in the big building where the bomb was going to deployed to destroy Mann Co. She was standing right in the middle of the chaos. She realizes she has her medic gun still in grasp. She tightens her grip, then made a break for it. Lasers fired barely missing her. The Spy turned and try to shoot one at them but failed. He was shot by the same Dalek that he tried to shoot . She looks to see the Spy's corpse. She keeps dodging and dodging. The laser were non-stop. They were so close to her yet keep missing.

" Oy! Everyone! Take cover at the building just ahead!", The Sniper shouted.

Everyone piled into the building. They entered a room with a small fire place in the front, bookcases to the left and small windows to the right. In the middle were chairs and a sofa. Freddy looked out through the small window. He can see the Daleks flying around, waiting to fire at anything. Luckily, they didn't shoot the building.

" What the bloody hell is going on here? What are those things?" The Sniper says breathing heavily.

" Daleks. There called Daleks. They tried to kill me and my friend...the Storyteller.", she says quietly as she looked outside.

She was so confused. Why did she mention him as a friend. She wasn't even sure to call him friend anymore. One part of her says that he is sorry. The other is terribly mad at him. The Daleks keep hovering overhead searching for any form of life. Suddenly, one of the Daleks saw something and fired in that direction.

" Guys! Look!" Foxy shouted pointing out the window.

They looked outside and saw Jake carrying the Spy's body. Jake bolted toward the entrance, dodging the lasers. Jake dived through the entrance to the base and walked to the room where the others were.

" Hey guys," he says heavily panting through the suit. "where the heck have you guys been? I had my butt handed over by the metal trashcans."

The Soldier and the Sniper looked at Jake in shock. How did he survive? Was this actually happening?

" What? Oh right. I can't die. I'm immortal." Jake said as he took off the golden head at the dead spy, " But your friend here… well I don't think he is."

He slowly placed him on the couch.

" Sorry for your lost." Jake said with sympathy.

The Soldier, The Sniper, and Freddy took off their hats. Everyone else bowed their heads. Silence filled the room. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. Outside, the Daleks were in combat with the other robots.

" Are those the robots we were supposed to fight?" , Bonnie asked.

Sniper nodded.

" Why are they fighting the Daleks?", Janet questioned.

" I don't know, mate. But they look like they're fighting over something. Strange."

Janet watched as a robotic Scout was blown up by a Heavy Duty Dalek. They were fighting for something but what was it? They couldn't just find out themselves without getting killed by a Dalek or one of Grey Mann's robots. They decided it was best to lay low. Hours went by and the fighting Fazbears spent the time by entertaining themselves. Chica founded a deck of cards and decided to play " Liar Liar". Freddy always called out the lair causing Foxy to rage.

" HE BE HOGIN' ALL YE CARDS!"

Janet decided it was not best to play with them and decided to watch the fights outside. She thought about the Storyteller and how he lied to her about everything. After what she's been through, she felt like she can trust no one. Meanwhile outside, there were many different robots that joined in. Giant Heavies, Soldiers with blue glowing rocket launchers and more. Than after a couple hours of fighting, it stopped. No noise.

" Hm?" Jake said looking out.

Hundreds of pieces of the robots were scattered over the ground, both Dalek and Robot.

" Is-is it safe to go out?", Chica asked.

" Only one way to find out." Jake said as he took off his suit and walked outside.

He stood in the middle of the of rubble. He waved his hands, signaling that it's safe to come out. Suddenly, Jake was blown up by a late explosive that didn't go off. His body parts went in many different directions. Janet didn't know what to do, Laugh or Scream? The Fazbears decided to laugh. They know that he was fine. The golden suit started to move.

" Jake? Are you ok?" Janet asked.

The suit stood up. " Never better. Why?"

She smiles in relief.

" You scared me out of my wits this time, Jake Schmidt! I thought you were actually DEAD!", she yells at first. but then hugs him, " You're lucky that you are immortal."

Jake was confused at first but smiles anyway under the suit.

" Umm… i'm not sure if you're angry or confused. But ok than. I'm good."

Freddy looked over and grinned.

" Looks like someone needs a _bear_ hug."

"Oh no don't-",

Jake was interrupted by Freddy when he bear hugged him. The Fazbears did a huge bear hug around Jake.

" Guys… you're choking me. I can feel things while I'm wear the suit."

Everyone let go and Jake caught his Fazbears went off to do other things. Freddy was reading a book that he found called, _A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy,_ Bonnie was playing the guitar( Imagine him playing " _The Engineer's Song")_ , Foxy and Chica were listening to Bonnie play, Jake, Soldier and Sniper walked around trying to find something new or interesting, and Janet was glaring outside. Again, she thought about the Storyteller and what happened.

" _I can't believe he lied to me! But why?" she thought_

Janet was to wrapped up in her thoughts when she heard a very familiar noise. Everyone turned their attention. Janet looked too but was not very happy on what she saw. The TARDIS materialized in the middle of the room. The familiar Time Lord stepped out with his friend Clara.

The Storyteller's POV:

" Hello there! Sorry for the wait. Nothing big really happened for those who want to know where I was, I just took a small detour that's all."

I look around the room to see everyone smiling.

" Well, looks like everyone's glad to see me! That's good."

As I look around some more, I saw Janet. She her furious face on.

" Hi there, Janet. How are you? Good? Good!"

She stared angrily at me then sharply turned her head away from me not saying a word.

" Uh… did I miss something? Did something happened?"

Jake came up to me and said, " That stuff doesn't matter. YOU'RE HERE! THANK GOODNESS!"

He hugged me tightly. What happened when I left?

" Oh um... good. Now, can you... please let go. You're hurting me."

Jake let go upon hearing my orders.

" Now I know you guys need a ride out of here but that's the problem... I can't."

Jake's smiled turned into a worried look, " What do you mean, you can't?! GET US OUT OF HERE!"

" The Daleks are here right? I know what they want and I can't leave here without leaving them to find it. I need your help on this one.", I say to the group.

" Ok fine. But what do they want?" Bonnie asked.

I stared into everyone's eyes, very seriously, " They're here for the Australium."

They probably never heard of it so I explained to them about what it is and what it does. The Soldier and The Sniper knew all about this after their recent adventure with Miss Pollen. I than told them about how they're going to use it as a life support system for Davros.

" For who?" Jake asked.

" Davros, creator of the Daleks. The Daleks won't stop at nothing to get it. They will even destroy Mann Co. to find it."

I also pointed out about the bomb and that they were going to use to destroy the vault underground.

" T-the Australium is h-h-here?" Chica asked shakily.

" Possibly. I am assuming that the bomb went off right? It didn't destroy the vault?"

The Fazbears looked at Jake, " Yeah, the bomb went off. I took care of it."

I raised my right eyebrow. I looked at the windows and noticed blood. _His blood_. I looked away disgusted.

" What about the other robots?" Freddy asked.

" They will fight to get the Australium too. First one to get it wins." I responded.

" How do you know all this?" Jake said.

" Like I said before, I took a detour."

" How do we defeat the Daleks?" Sniper asked.

I walked into the TARDIS and dragged out a huge bag with the "Tools" they need.

" With these." I say as I open the bag.

Jake's POV:

"Whaaa..." I said as I saw all the weapons that the Storyteller had.

" Where did you get all this?" I asked.

" I took a detour."

He pulled out a mini gun that looked like a thompson, weapon the might have been used in the 50's.

" Freddy this is for you, this is called the Tomislav. It has a quicker barrel spin, 20 percent more accurate than any other minigun and it's also very quiet."

Freddy picked it up and looked at it and said, " Thanks."

" Warning, it does have a slower firing speed! " The Storyteller said quickly.

The Storyteller looked to Bonnie. He pulled out a small controler.

" This may not look much but it is cool to use. This is called the Wrangler. It can control your sentry gun."

Bonnie looked at the Wrangler. " Wow, Thanks!"

The Storyteller gave all of us cool weapons. Chica was given a weapon called the "Scottish Resistance", but she decided to call it the "Fazbear Resistance", Foxy got a new shotgun called "Force-A-Nature" which is a small shotgun, I was given the Back Burner which quickly fry and destroy anything from behind, The Soldier was given the Direct Hit and The Sniper with the Machina. The Storyteller also pulled out a big pack with the medic symbol.

The Storyteller looked at Janet, " Janet, this is yours. It's called the..."

She stormed off. What's gotten into her? As we showed off our new weapons, I saw the Storyteller chase after her. Something is going on...

Janet's POV:

I looked at the weapon. I stormed off. I'm not trusting him with one of his weird invention or weapons...or...WHATEVER! He is blinded by the fact that I knew what happen. He wiped my memory and he left me here in a different time frame. I could of been home in my time if I didn't even follow him! But yet here I am. I now know Jake and I fought in a battle as a medic with him. I can trust him. I..I

" _THAT DOESN'T MATTER"_ , my mind yells at me, " _That stupid Time Lord lied to you...all he cares about is himself and his secrets!_ ", My mind yells again.

I sit down in the dark hallway.

My mind keeps going at it, " _He doesn't even know you…_ ", My mind says harshly.

I slam my hand into the wall. I looked at my hand. I barely brushed the wall and my hand hurt terribly.

" Ugh...Even my hits are weak...", I say quietly to myself, sort of going on to another subject.

" I don't think you're hits are weak.", a voice says.

I turned to face the Storyteller. I let out an annoyed sigh and turned my back to him.

" Janet please.", he said as he touch my shoulder.

" Don't touch me!", I snapped.

" Janet, do you remember now? About what happened?"

I turned to look up at him. I then let my feelings out, "You..you LIED to me! I trusted you! Jake trusted you! I would keep your secret SAFE! But what did you have to do? ERASE MY FLIPPING MEMORIES!"

I couldn't even understand how mad I was. I never felt this mad in my life.

" If Jake heard about this...he...he would...would KILL YOU! But I kept my mouth shut this whole time. Jake trusted you, Freddy and the others trusted you... and I trusted you. But..but now I don't even know anymore…", I say looking down again with tears streaming down my face.

The Storyteller crouched down and moves underneath me.

" Janet? I know I messed up. I probably told the biggest lie of my life. This lie can get me killed, Am I right?", The Storyteller said as he went back to where he was before.

"Probably...but wait, Don't hurt yourself for my sake.", I say worried.

" Oh don't worry about me. I just…well, didn't feel safe about you knowing about my past. Or my real father. I didn't want you to know anything about me..."

" Go on..."

" Well there nothing much I can say. All I really want to say is before you tell everyone about my lie, is that I'm sorry and I wished I should've told you early ahead of time."

The Storyteller turns and walks away. I run up to him. I stopped him in his path. "I am not gonna let Jake kill you for this.", I say sternly.

" I know you won't that's why I'm going to tell him myself. Possible after the fight, Y'know? Just to get it out if the way."

"But I don't want you to get hurt.", I say back.

" Oh come on! You know I won't get hurt. Trust me, I'm the Storyteller..."

He paused for a second.

" Oh... wait… forget what I just said. I don't think you really...can trust me."

I smiled and I immediately hug him, " I trust you."

" Ah ha ha!" , he laughed, " Come along, Doctor. Let's go practice medicine.", I chuckle wiping my tears away.

The Storyteller walked me back to the room where everybody was in. Everyone was getting ready for the big fight. Jake was the first to notice.

" Hey you guys! What took you so long? Is everything alright?", I was about to answer but the Storyteller stepped in.

" I will explain later. Not here, not now. But for now it's time for your battle."

There was a loud sound outside. Like as if a plane was flying over us. We looked outside and saw the Dalek spaceship. I grabbed my new pack. It was a little bit lighter than the other one. We ran outside and saw the spaceship above us. The Storyteller looked up with a straight and serious face. Than he looks at us.

" Ok listen, these Daleks aren't easy to kill but they are weak in the eye socket. Sniper aim for the head. Soldier and Chica, blow them up sky high. Foxy and Jake push them back if you can. Freddy mow them down. Aim for socket as well. Janet, keep the team alive. Heal anyone."

" YES SIR!" , everybody yelled.

The Storyteller saw my new packed and smiled, " That right there is called the Quick-Fix, it heals faster and has a quicker ubercharge rate."

I nodded, "Thanks."

The Storyteller ran up to Clara who also came outside.

" Clara I want you to get in the TARDIS and stay there."

Clara denied his command, " No! I want to help them. Please."

" Clara, I want to keep you safe! If we all die, you'll die and that's the last thing I want to happen to you. Get in the TARDIS please." Clara looked at him sadly and hugged him.

" Please be safe." she says almost in tears.

" Clara I promise you. We will win this war."

Clara ran back inside. The Storyteller pulled his sonic screwdriver.

" I will be the team's Spy. I will sneak around and do as much as I can."

He also pulled out a silver pistol with a weird looking nuzzle. It was blue at the tip.

" What's that?" I asked.

" Oh this? This is my Sonic Screwdriver Pistol."

" A Sonic Screwdriver Pistol?"

"Yeah it use to be my screwdriver I used in my other forms, but after it broke during a "harsh winter", I redesigned it as a gun. It doesn't kill, it just stuns. But if I put it up to a high amount of voltage it will."

As the Daleks started to fly over head, everyone ran. The war had begun. I looked over to the Storyteller then back at the frenzy.

"Let's go!", I say out loud.

" Don't mind me, heal your friends! I'll be fine." he yelled back.

I can hear Chica and Soldier scream as explosions went off following a couple of Dalek screams. I turned to ask him if he was ok with me going, but he was gone. Jake ran passed me.

" Hey, Medic! Follow me. I need your help."

I followed Jake to where the fighting was taking place. Freddy was shooting a Dalek with his new gun. It teared through the eye socket and it exploded. He did that several times to many other Daleks. Jake ran off to join Foxy, who was shooting the Daleks away. Jake air blasted them in the air in which the Soldier used his new rocket launcher to blow them all up. As I was healing Jake and Foxy, I saw the Storyteller sneak up behind to Daleks and blast them with his pistol. Two bolts of blue light shot out of his gun. The bolts stunned them and he pushed them toward Chica.

" BLOW THEM UP, CHICA!" he shouted.

Chica looked at the stunned Daleks come toward her. She took her "Fazbear Resistance" and place eight sticky bombs on the ground. She detonated them as they were on top of them. They blew up into a million pieces. More of them were flying above us. The Sniper shot down each one which came close to the hole where the bomb was going to be. A line of them showed up and cornered us. I looked and saw the Sniper take aim at them. He jumped down to where we were and fired. The bullet went through all of them. The each blew up. The Storyteller walked down to us.

" You guys alright?"

We nodded.

" Good shot by the way, Sniper. Keep it up!" He said smiling.

He ran toward Freddy to check on them. We fought for hours until finally there were no more left. The Spaceship and the Tank, which carried Grey Mann's robots, left the area. We stood in the middle of the field looking around.

" Is that it?" I asked.

The Storyteller smiled, " They surrendered..."

We all sighed of relief. Finally the war was over and we could go back home. The Storyteller stopped suddenly and turned around. I turned around as well. There was one Dalek left.

" EXTERMINATE!", It yelled.

"GUYS, GET BACK TO THE TARDIS! RUN!", The Storyteller said.

Everyone ran but I stayed behind. The Storyteller took out his pistol and adjusted the gun so that he can destroy it. He fired the gun at the Dalek and the same time it shot it's lethal beam at him. The Dalek was electrocuted and The Storyteller was hit by the beam. His skeleton was visible for a second then went back to his normal form.

" NOOOO!", I yelled.

The Storyteller fell back and hit the ground hard. He didn't move a muscle. I ran up to him and kneeled down beside him. He still had his eyes open. I closed them as tears streamed down my face.

I heard a strange sound behind me. Like it was a electricity charge. I turned around and saw the Storyteller tossing a golden pocket watch in the air and catching it.

" Not today, Miss Baker. Not for a little while." he said

I look at him still crying but I smile, " You always have tricks about your sleeve don't you?"

" Dead Ringer, it drops a fake corpse of the person who was or gets shot."

The Storyteller walks to his dead corpse. " Wow do I really look like that? My hair really is messy. "

I laughed, " You look fine."

" Oh good. That's good. Come along now, let's get the heck out of this place." he said walking away from the scene.

" Way ahead of you.", I quickly say.

Regular POV:

Jake, Janet, the Fazbears, and the Storyteller waved goodbye to the Sniper and the Soldier as the entered the TARDIS. They got rid of their weapons, left Coal Town, and returned to Freddy's at the same time they left. Well… only a couple of seconds after.

" So what about the other merchants? And the Spy?" Clara asked.

The Storyteller bowed his head as he took control of the TARDIS. " I'm afraid the Spy is dead. But the other merchants will return; they were held captive by Grey Mann during the attack at Coal Town. Don't worry everything will be back to normal. They will hire a new Spy."

Everyone steps out of the TARDIS but The Storyteller asked Jake and Janet to stay for a bit and for Clara to leave.

" Ok… I want to come clean with the truth. It's about Janet." Jake looked at him confused.

" What? You two like each other?"

The Storyteller blushed a bit then shook his head. Janet gave Jake a stern look.

" That's not what he was talking about." She snaps quickly.

" Oh? Then what is it than?"

The Storyteller sighed. " I…uh… lied about Janet. She wasn't captured by the Daleks, well, she was but I erased her memory. Dropped her off at the wrong timezone. The TARDIS was badly damaged and must of got knocked off course."

Jake stood still for a moment taking in what he just heard. " Oh, well that makes sense I guess. She went missing for 26 years and she all of a sudden remembered you when you showed up."

He held his hands up. Jake had a careless face on.

" I ain't even mad.",he said.

Janet looks at him confused, " You're not even a little?"

" Well… I am a little, but at least he gets to live another day right, Time Lord?"

he said patting him on the back hard.

The Storyteller slightly smiled and winced. " Yeah… I do. That's good right? You won't kill me right?"

Jake shook his head, " No it's fine, i'm serious. I know you by now. I can trust you even if you lied. But I have to know. Why did you erase her memory? Did she see something that you didn't want her to see?"

The Storyteller nodded.

" That's all I need to know. Good night, Storyteller!", Jake said as he walked out of the TARDIS, leaving Janet and the Time Lord alone.

" I guess this is goodbye.", Janet says with a sigh.

" I won't say this is a goodbye," said the Storyteller with a smile, "I would call this a… see ya later, alligator sort of thing."

Janet hugged him. The Storyteller let out a big gasp of air, " You know... you should be more careful of when you hug someone. It sometimes hurts. But that's good. That's good." The Storyteller patted her back, " Ok, time for you to go. I promise I'll be back. Hopefully if I don't get too distracted."

She giggles. "It's ok if you do.'

Clara walked into the TARDIS.

" Uh, Storyteller? Jake is waiting for Janet."

Janet let go of the Storyteller waved to Clara. She waved back.

"Bye Clara. Take care!", Janet says smiling walking out of the TARDIS.

Clara smiles at her, " You too."

Clara walks and closes the TARDIS door. The Fazbears and Jake stood right next to Janet as the TARDIS slowly disappeared. The loud sounds echoed the Pizzeria. Mike was getting ready to leave when he heard the noise.

" JAKE!" he yelled, "KEEP THE NOISE LEVEL DOWN PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE DEAF FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

Jake rolled his eyes and sighed. " Sorry, dad!"

Jake ran to his father and the animatronics walked on stage. " Good night you guys. See you tomorrow." Jake said to them.

"Good night, Janet. Good night, Jake." They said before they deactivated.

Jake and Janet walked out of the Pizzeria. On the car ride to Jake's house they looked up into the starry night.

" Where do you think he is?" Jake asked.

" I don't know, but I hope they're having a grand old time." Janet closed her eyes and slept the rest of the ride home.

The day after, Janet's parents arrived in Price, Utah to see their little angel alive and well. As much as Janet hated to leave Jake and the Fazbears alone, she was more excited to see her Mother and Father again. They flew back to the City and spent the entire month talking and meeting family members again. She would return to Utah to meet her friends once again.

The Fazbear crew will be back in:

Jake and Janet's Universe: The Polar Express

Author's Note:

Hey there! Thanks for reading our series finale on _Five Night's at Freddy's_ and the mid series final for _The Storyteller_! We will be taking a little break(and by break I mean typing and just creating some ideas for the future.) after the our _super late_ christmas special. :) **WE DON'T OWN** _ **TEAM FORTRESS 2**_ **NOR** _ **DOCTOR WHO**_ **OR** _ **FNAF**_ **!**


End file.
